The invention relates to a decompression device for suction pumps which comprise a pumping chamber with a cylinder defining an axis and a plunger provided with a resilient lower lip, the plunger being slidingly engaged in said cylinder between an upper, rest position and a lower end-of-stroke position, in which said lower lip reaches a lower limit level within said cylinder.
The subject device is particularly applicable to pumps for dispensing fluids contained in a container.